I'm Not a Student at an All-Girls' School!
by Ignisha
Summary: It has been a week after Pein's defeat, and Naruto's off on another mission! On a solo mission to help protect Mahora during one of its festivals, will our hero be able to survive the hyper-ness and randomness of Class 3-A? Rewrite of "Naruko VS Class of 3-A"
1. Shin no Ninmu dattebayo!

I'm Not a Student at an All-Girls' School!

* * *

Episode 01: The New Mission!

* * *

It has been a week after Pein's invasion and Konohagakure no Sato are making the most of it as they spent the days rebuilding their villages. Of course, with Yamato's Mokuton Ninjutsu, it will be no time at all before their village is back to their former glory.

However, we're not here to discuss about the rebuilding of Konoha, we are here to discuss about a certain blonde Ninja walking towards one of the camping sites at the top of the Hokage Monument. The tent this certain Ninja was walking towards was the largest out of all the other tents, reaching up higher and being wider than normal. The flaps that showed the entrance of the tent held the symbol for the Kanji "Fire" as two Ninjas of Konoha were placed as guards for the time being.

As the blonde Ninja walked up to the tent, both guards immediately stood up straight, saluted, and shouted, "Good morning, Naruto-san!"

Uzumaki Naruto, Gennin of Konoha, the Junchūriki of the Kyūbi no Yōko, and the newest Sage of Konoha, dropped his happy face and adopted a more disgusted face as he waved a hand in front of him. "Ugh, don't call me that…" He muttered, straightening his orange and black jumpsuit before continuing, "Shizune-nē-chan called for me, so can I go in?"

"Of course, Uzumaki-san!" The guard on the left answered, as the right guard searched through his Chūnin vest for something. "Go on right in!"

"Ugh, thanks…" Naruto murmured a "thanks" before walking in. Before he could enter, however, the guard on the right stopped him. "Huh?"

"Before you enter, Naruto-san, c-can you sign this for me?" He asked with a nervous tone, "I-it's for my son, and-…" The guard on the left immediately cursed as he forgot to bring his own pen and paper for a signature. Instantly, it was Naruto's turn to be nervous as he said, "Uh, r-right, right! Um… C-can that wait for a bit…?" He tried to turn down, "I-I still haven't created a signature yet, tebayo!"

The guard deflated at that, "O-oh, i-is that so…? Umm… th-then can I be the first after you find one?"

"Uhh, sure, why not…" Naruto muttered before entering.

"Thank you so much, Naruto-san!" The guard said as he bowed in a respectful manner. Naruto immediately flinched and shuttered, "Um, s-stop calling me that, will'ya…?"

* * *

(Tsunade's Tent)

Upon entering the tent, Naruto was met with the smell of smoke entering his nostrils. _"Hmm…"_ He thought, _"Why does this smell familiar…?"_

Looking at the direction the smoke was coming from, he saw a middle-aged man wearing a white suit and khakis along with light brown dress shoes. He wore silver metal glasses and had a red tie around his neck. His sandy white hair was slicked back, which gave Naruto the impression of an easy-going guy, and sported a light goatee-going-black. At his right was Kakashi-sensei, who was standing in his "cool-hip" style that Gai-sensei was always yelling about, standing next to the man as if they were old friends.

Sakura stood in her casual clothing, looking oddly at the middle-aged man all the while smiling at Naruto who smiled back. Shizune was kneeling in front of the still comatose Tsunade as she held onto a scroll.

The man immediately took notice of Naruto and smiled, "I take it this is Naruto-kun then, Kakashi?"

The one-eyed Ninja nodded. "Yup," Taking a small pause, he continued, "He really looks like him, doesn't he?"

The man chuckled, "I'd say, it's like seeing Minato-san all over again."

Naruto frowned, "Oi, who's the Glasses? And how does he know my Dad?"

Sakura lightly slapped him on the top of his head, "Idiot, this is Takahata Takamichi, he has a mission for you, but for what, I'm not sure…"

Takamichi chuckled, "And he has Kushina-san's personality to boot." At this, Kakashi chuckled nervously all the while rubbing the back of his neck. This got both Sakura and Naruto confused, as they both had no idea who this "Kushina" person was. Shaking out of his stupor, Naruto asked, "Sooo, what's Glasses-ossan doin' here?"

"Naruto!" Sakura scolded her teammate as Takamichi laughed. "Its fine, Sakura-kun, if he's the kind of person I know he is, than he can call me whatever he likes!"

This got the two young ninjas stare at the man with odd eyes. The two shared looks before the blonde hesitantly agreed to Takamichi's previous response. Shaking out of his stupor, Naruto asks, "So, what up, Megane-ossan?"

Laughing lightly as Sakura once more smacked Naruto upside on the head, Takamichi said, "Well, I came here to request Tsunade-sama for a mission, but seeing as she's… in a coma right now, I decided to ask both Shizune-san and Kakashi-san here," He nodded to both of the Jōnins before continuing, "And they both suggested you."

Naruto frowned, still skeptical of the glasses-wearing man, "Ok… but I still don't know who you are…"

Takamichi smiled, "Well, as your companion, Sakura-kun, said, my name is Takahata Takamichi. And as I have said, I came here to request a mission." The blonde sage nodded, "Ok, but what kind of mission is it?" He asked, sounding excited. Takamichi grinned, "It's a guarding mission, as the area of this mission will be having a grand festival that happens annually during this time of year. In fact, it is one of the, if not, the largest festival in all of Japan."

"Seriously!?" Naruto shouted, who started to get all jumpy and bubbly, excited of the mission, since guarding is his expertise. He then stopped, "Wait, what's a Japan? Is it a type of ramen?"

Those who knew Naruto all sighed and shook their heads or sweat-dropped as Takamichi blinked in confusion. "Err, no. Japan would be one of the hundreds and hundreds of countries worldwide," The pale blonde said, shocking both Naruto and Sakura at the pure numbers of countries. "If I'm not mistaken, there are a total of 7 continents, not including this continent."

"S-seven continents…?" Sakura repeated, trying to imagine how truly large the world was as Naruto scratched his scalp, trying to bring all this new information together. Takamichi blinked. "Ah, maybe I said too much…" He laughed as he rubbed the back of his neck. Kakashi shook his head in amusement as Shizune sighed in disbelief.

* * *

(Later)

"Yosha! Let's get going to Maho~ whatever!" Naruto proclaimed loudly into the heavens, having already packed everything since most of his belongings were destroyed by Pein. Sakura lightly slapped the back of his head. "Idiot, the place you're going to is Mahora Gakuen, an Academy."

"Oh, an Academy…" Naruto nodded in affirmation, before the word soaked in. "WHAT!? An Academy!? Why didn't anyone tell me!?"

"Takahata-san already told us back at Shishō's tent, Naruto, you baka!" Sakura yelled as she gave a noogie to the blonde. "Itatatatata, Sakura-chan, that hurts~!"

Takamichi chuckled at the predicament the blonde found himself in as Kakashi sighed at the stupidity his student let out, even if it was unintentional. After letting go of the blonde, Sakura sighed, taking on a worried face. Taking note of this, Naruto asked, "What's wrong, Sakura-chan?"

"Huh? Ah, nothing! It's just that… you just got back after your training and after defeating Pein of the Akatsuki, you're leaving again… it just seems like you don't have time for Konoha anymore…" Sakura let out her worries for the past few hours. Naruto grinned. "No worries, Sakura-chan! I'll be back before you know it!"

"Well, he is going for over a week, just to let you two know…" Kakashi informed the two.

Smiling, Sakura straightened Naruto's jumpsuit, saying, "Just be careful, alright?"

"Heh, since when was I never careful?" Naruto asked innocently as he wrapped his arms behind his head, receiving coughs of disbelief from the two.

Naruto glared at his teammate and teacher as Takamichi laid a hand onto his shoulders. "Well then, ready to go, Naruto-kun?"

"Yup! Ready when you are, Takamichi-san!"

Takamichi nodded, allowing Naruto to say his goodbyes to his teammates before grabbing hold of his shoulder. "Alright then, shall we?"

"Yosh! Let's get going!" Naruto declared, turning to the opposite direction of Konoha and walking down the road before pausing. Turning to Takamichi with a sheepish face, he asked, "Umm, where's that academy again…?"

Sakura and Kakashi both sighed, wondering if the blonde would really be ok on this solo mission. Takamichi, on the other hand, only chuckled as he once again grabbed onto Naruto. "Don't worry, I'll get us there in no time."

Naruto only nodded, before a thought came in as the two began to glow lightly. "By the way, Takamichi-san…"

"Hmm?"

"Have we met before?"

There was a slight pause as the two continued to glow in a mysterious light before Takamichi slowly answered, "Well, not exactly…"

Both the blonde and the pinkette were confused at the answer before Takamichi noticed that the technique he was going to use started to activate correctly. "Ah, looks like we're about to leave. Better say your goodbyes now, Naruto-kun."

"Alright then! See ya, Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sen-…"

And in a flash, the two disappeared, shocking Sakura as she looked back and forth.

"Wh-what the!? How did they- Where did- Wh-what kind of Ninjutsu was that!?" Sakura yelled in confusion as Kakashi smiled underneath his mask. "Well, long time since I've seen one of that…"

Sensing Sakura's confused stare, he answered, "That wasn't Ninjutsu nor is it something we can encounter here in the Shinobi World. That, Sakura, is called Magic."

There was, once again, a slight pause before Sakura yelled, "WHAAAAAAT!?"

* * *

Ok, so I decided to be merciful to all of you faithful readers who waited all this time for an update, or in this case, a publish of the new series, "I'm Not a Student at an All-Girl's School!".

So I changed a few stuffs (or a lot) and changed Naruto's library of Ninjutsu a bit and gave him another Chakra Nature. You'll figure it out later on, I already got everything planned (took me long enough) and the story's all ready to go!

So in the end, we didn't all die at the so called "Doomsday of 2012". I mean, if we did, then we'll be dead on the day of my brother's birthday! That doesn't seem fair to me, my brother, and all those other poor souls who's birthdays are on December 21st! I mean, the Mayans, when they created their calender, didn't they think that at the end of December 21st, 2012, it'll be a brand new era or somethin', rather than the end of the world!? For once, I agree with them. Pfft, Planet X...

Well, thank you all for waiting for this awaited series, and hope you'll all enjoy this one as my other series!

THANKS!


	2. Nani? Gakkō? IYAAAA!

I'm Not a Student at an All-Girls' School!

* * *

Episode 02: What? School!? NOOOO!

* * *

"-… sei!"

Naruto yelled with much enthusiasm as he waved to nobody in particular, not noticing the bemused looks of Takamichi and a well aged grandpa. Continuing to wave, Naruto soon noticed the change in the atmosphere and opened his previously closed eyes, taking the new view into his mind.

Blinking once, twice, three times, Naruto looked around the area, apparently being a huge room, far surpassing that of the previous Hokage's Room. Finding two men next to and in front of him, Naruto turned to the only man who he recognized with a confused face and asked, "Err, how'd we get here so fast?"

Takamichi laughed. "Why, that was Magic, Naruto-kun!"

There was a slight pause before Naruto commented, "But, Magic doesn't exist… does it…?"

"As a matter of fact, Magic truly exists, Naruto-kun," The old man answered as the blonde's jaws slacked. "S-seriously!? That's… that's… that's so AWESOME dattebayo!" He yelled, thinking of the many possibilities one can use with Magic.

Alas, his thoughts were interrupted by a different thought that came out as, "Err, so who's the old man, Takamichi-san?"

"This, Naruto-kun, is Konoe Konoemon-gakuenchō-sama, as well as your client for the two weeks you will be staying here," Takamichi answered for the blonde. The blonde in question merely squinted his eyes and let out a humming sound, "Heeh~, so this guy's like the Hokage then…"

"Indeed," Konoe responded, "However, I do not acquire the same power strength as that of you Hokage, Naruto-kun. I do, however, have a much greater influence than many other people in this world." Naruto nodded, thinking about his godfather's influence over the Ninja world as a prime example of having great connections.

The headmaster then cleared his throat, "Well then, shall we precede to business then, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto straightened up. "Ossu, Gakuenchō-jiji!"

A hearty laughter was heard as Konoe stroke his beard in amusement, to which Naruto now noticed, as well as the freakishly large eyebrows the Headmaster grew. Trying his best to not let his jaw drop down once more, Naruto merely thought, _"Oh my go-… are those even real!? They're even bigger than Gekimayu-sensei's!"_

Clearing his throat once more, Konoe folded his fingers, "Now then, as for the mission goes, it shall be categorized as a 'Guarding Mission,' as it will acquire you to watch over the school as you operate. Now, you will be given the chance to either guard from afar and without any interactions or-…"

"I prefer guarding close to people, please!" Naruto commented as Konoe chuckled.

"Hohoho, very well then! In that case, if you were a female, it should have been easier, however-…"

Once hearing the words "female" being added to the Headmaster's words, Naruto immediately thought of one technique that should benefit both sides of the party. Moving his hands and fingers into particular shapes, he ended with both his index and middle fingers up and yelled, "_**Henge**_!"

A *poof* was heard as both Konoe and Takamichi raised a brow as smoke covered the male Ninja. Once view was restored, they were brought with an interesting scene.

In place of the once male blonde, was now a _female_ with a body that could rival with those of swimsuit models. Her hair, no longer untamed and spiky, but now straight and lengthen, tied into twin ponytails that gave the two men no choice but be reminded of another twin-tailed female in a particular class. Her face is now more slender, though her whisker-like markings stayed where they are. The blonde opened her eyes, and with a wink and cute pose, she announced, "Uzumaki Naruko, at your service, tebane!"

There was a slight pause before the Headmaster brought up his hands, and simply clapped. "That… was a great, no, an _excellent_ performance, Naruto- I'm sorry, Naruko-kun!"

Takamichi sweat-dropped, knowing full well that the Headmaster was a closet pervert, and Narut- NaruKO fitted into all of the requirements the Headmaster has.

Bringing himself back from his fantasizing, Konoe straighten himself before saying, "Now then, seeing that this technique – what was its name? _**Oiroke no Jutsu**_? How fitting! – should help us with our current predicament, I shall now ask, are you up for the challenge?"

Naruko simply thumbed up the Headmaster, "With a Ninja like me, no challenge is challenging!"

"In that case, I know exactly which class to place you in," Konoe responded as he dug into his pile of paperwork ("Such blasted things!"), before taking out what seemed to be an application form. The meeting soon turned into a question-and-answer game as Konoe asked a question and Naruko simply answered the question. It wasn't until they hit the 17th question did a brick hit Naruko in the head.

"Wait… did you just say… class…?" The blonde asked with fear starting to sip into her emotions.

Konoe looked confused at this. "Why yes, that is exactly what I said. Is there a problem?"

Both Konoe and Takamichi then watched with mild confusion and amusement as the blonde Ninja simply dropped onto her hands and knees and began sulking at the very idea of going back to school. Without even taking the class, Naruko knew exactly what scores she will achieve, being reminded of her time in the Ninja academy. Briefly looking up at the Headmaster with tears running freely down her eyes, she asked, "Isn't there any other way I can do this, tebane…?"

"I'm sorry," Konoe simply answered, "But if you want to guard people closely, than you must be a female student. This academy is, after all, an all-girls' academy."

Those words echoed throughout Naruko's mind as she tried to adjust to what the Headmaster said. Dropping her head, Naruko sighed out loud as Takamichi laughed lightly at her misfortune. "I guess there's no escaping school then…" Naruko groaned as she silently prayed that she'll survive this.

* * *

(Takamichi's dorm)

Takamichi opened the door to his dorm as he led the still sulking blonde in. Having turned back to his original gender, the first thing that came into Naruto's mind was writing an apology letter to Iruka for all the misfortunes he created during his early years at the ninja academy. Having what looked like his soul popping out of his mouth, Naruto dragged his feet to the couch before landing face-first onto the sofa.

"Come on, Naruto-kun, it can't be that bad," Takamichi tried to bring the blonde's spirit up.

Popping his face up and glaring at the pale blonde, Naruto yelled, "At least you're not the one going back to school, tebayo!"

"…" Takamichi held a thoughtful look for a bit before saying, "But I do."

"That's 'cause you're a teacher, dammit!"

Laughing once more at the soon-to-be student's misfortune and immature actions, Takamichi continued on to the kitchen to cook dinner.

* * *

(Several minutes later…)

"You are never gonna cook dinner…" Naruto muttered to his fellow blonde as he poured out the contents of red bean soup that he made. "Ever," He added to emphasize.

"Aww, come on Naruto-kun, it wasn't that bad…"

"The curry's burnt. The veggies somehow turned into icicles. The soup pan exploded. And the spatula's disintegrated…" Naruto listed all the incidents that happened during the cook off. "And don't even get me started with how the water _caught_ _ON_ _FIRE_!" The ninja roared as he helped Takamichi set the table.

The pale blonde sweat dropped. It wasn't his fault that he didn't attend those cooking classes when he was younger. He was simply too busy fighting in a war. That's a good excuse, isn't it?

"It doesn't count if a professional cooker was doing all the cooking…" Naruto deadpanned as Takamichi sighed.

He wonders how he and Asuna lived during the early years when the two of them couldn't even cook. He then remembers… they had takeouts…

* * *

(The Next Morning)

Naruko, who transformed into herself before she exited the dorm, was now sporting her new school uniform. Glancing at her suit, she grumbled at how hard it was to move around normally (in ninja terms) without flashing towards the male audience around her. The suit was stiff and further relinquished the freedom she had to punch quickly and perform her more powerful ninjutsu. The tie and bow she quickly denied, saying how it would be easy to choke someone to death (a statement that caused Takamichi to sweat-drop). The shoes were even more uncomfortable as it didn't give her enough room to spread out her toes to better move around the terrain. And to make it worse…

"I'm forced to wear panties…" She grumbled under her breath, remembering the time she used _**Oiroke no Jutsu**_ to fool around perverts, and in some cases, a "SUPER PERVERT". Ahhh, those were the good times. At those times, the clothes she wore when using the special transformation technique were usually the only illusionary techniques he was able to use, wearing his usual wear underneath the illusions, faking the fact that his female self was wearing panties (or going commando), but now...

Blushing, Naruko shook those thoughts away from her before starting to run towards the school, memorizing most of the buildings and places of interest before the strange creatures caught her attention.

_"Wait… WHAT!?"_

The blonde shocked at the amount of creatures that walked around the running students as if it was an everyday thing. Looking to the sides, she saw a few monsters taking off their heads before revealing the students inside. _"Oh, just costumes…"_

Closing her eyes as she sighed, she didn't see where she was running and crashed into a nearby group. Grunting as she landed on something soft, Naruko opened her eyes to find herself straddling an orangette, her blue eyes staring into the heterochromic eyes of blue and green.

A second pass before Naruko immediately stood, "WOAH! I'm sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going, so I guess I crashed into you, tebane! It was a total accident, honest!" Clapping her hands and bowing in apology, Naruko continued to apologize as what seemed to be the orange-head's friends helped her up.

* * *

(Switching Point of Views…)

Asuna let out an "Eeep!" before she was thrown into the ground by an unfamiliar blonde who's hair was tied similarly to hers. She stared into the blonde's blue eyes before she got up to apologize. Konoka and Negi helped her up as she rubbed her bum. "Ouch…"

Looking to see the blonde still apologizing, she said, "It's ok. It was only an accident, right?"

"R-right!" The blonde agreed quickly. She then poked her index fingers in the same manner Nodoka would do when nervous or shy, a sheepish face evident. "Um, uhh, it was mostly 'cause of the monster costumes that grabbed my attention while running. Geez, I'm such a dummy…"

"Well, at least you apologized," Asuna tried to reassure the blonde. It was then that Konoka entered the conversation.

"By the way, I'm Konoka! The one you crashed into is Asuna!" Pointing at her classmates and friends, she continued, "That's Chizuru-san and Natsume-san! The cute kids are Kotarō-kun and Negi-kun!" The happy brunette paused to allow the blond to introduce herself.

Noticing that she was being waited to introduce herself, the blonde pointed at herself, "Oh! I'm Naruko and I'm a new student here! Supposed to start today, so I'm heading over to Gakuenchō-jiji's place to find out what class I'm in."

"Oh! Well, Ojī-chan's office should be straight into the building, turned left on the hallway and go up the stairs after about 5 classrooms. Once on the second floor, turn right until you find large oak doors, and you should be there!" Konoka laid out the directions to her grandfather's place.

"Got it! Thanks- wait, he's your grandpa!?" Naruko yelled out in surprise.

"Yep!"

"Boy, must be tough having a Headmaster as your grandpa, huh?" Naruko tried to sympathies, knowing of another who had a great figure as a grandfather.

"Oh no! It's actually quite fun having a few benefits!"

"Oh…" Naruko trailed off before looking to see the time. "Gah, I'm late! Gotta run, nice to meet ya'll!"

"In that case, let us be the first to welcome you to Mahora!" Negi intervened, welcoming the blonde to the school.

"Thanks kid! And isn't this an all-girls' school?" Naruko wondered to herself as she began to run, running faster than Asuna's record time, causing eyes to grow huge.

"Wow Asuna, I think you have competition this year…"

"I'll say…" Asuna trailed off as Setsuna raised a brow at the new girl.

* * *

(Konoe's Office)

"Now then," Konoe cleared out, folding his hands once more. "I have decided which class you'll be attending for the remainder of your mission."

Giving the girls in question a small notebook of the students and teachers who are all magically aware as well as those who have superhuman abilities, Konoe debriefed once more what the mission was.

"Again, you shall protect this school for the remainder of this week as well as the three days of the Mahora School Festival, is that clear?"

Receiving a nod, the Headmaster continued. "Very well then. The class you have been assigned to is Class 3-A, the class where our youngest teacher handles over homeroom as well as my granddaughter being one of the students," Leaning closer to the blonde, Konoe asked with a serious voice, "Can we count on you?"

The blonde grinned, saluting the Headmaster as she said, "Uzumaki Naruko reporting for duty and will do my best to complete this mission without fail! That's a promise of a lifetime, dattebane!"

* * *

Ninjutsu Encyclopedia:

1 - Transformation Technique (変化の術, _Henge no Jutsu_): as the name applies, the technique is used for transforming one's self into another object or living being. There are various of different kinds of _Transformation Techniques_; examples including transforming another object into a different object, transforming with another being into something stronger, and so on and so forth.

2 - Sexy Technique (お色気の術, _Oiroke no Jutsu_): a technique invented and perfected by Naruto Uzumaki. Originally used to distract and knock any perverted and non-perverted men into unconsciousness, the technique soon moved on into more powerful and other useful features, such as Konohamaru Sarutobi's two unique different _Sexy: Girl-on-Girl Technique_ and _Sexy: Boy-on-Boy Technique_. Research by Tsunade shows that the technique has evolved beyond that of a regular _Transformation Technique_, allowing the illusions of the original _Transformation Technique_ to be further more enhanced, allowing the caster to not waste Chakra when transformed, allowing the user to hold the transformation for as long as possible. Whether or not the illusion has become a reality is still in researching process, which has been put on hiatus due to Tsunade's comatose status.

* * *

And so ends the Christmas Double-Feature! Thank you all for reading this, and look forward to further chapters next year!

Bring on the 2013!


	3. Uzumaki Naruko Kyōshitsu ni Hairu!

I'm Not a Student at an All-Girls' School!

* * *

Episode 03: Introduction! Uzumaki Naruko is in Class!

* * *

Naruko was nervous.

No, that would be an understatement. She was downright ready to faint from all the pressure and questions that were swimming in her head. After all, how would you feel when you haven't been to school for almost 3 years, spending all that time fighting and whatnot, expecting to never go back, only to be forced back to school?

Takamichi chuckled, seeing the blonde nervous wreck. "Calm down, Naruto-kun, it'll all work out."

"Easy for you to say…" Naruko muttered. "And I thought we all agreed to call me 'Naruko'...?"

"True," The middle aged man responded, smiling to himself. The two continued to walk on, Naruko trying to ignore the few stares from random girls who took the bored chance to go to the bathroom or the infirmary. Among the few girls, a few of them gossiped to each other about the new girl walking alongside the infamous "Death Glasses" Takamichi. Hearing all the gossips with her enhanced hearing, Naruko unconsciously rubbed her right biceps to slowly cool herself down as the gossips soon turned into wondering if the new girl is being transferred into "that" class.

This had Naruko leaning towards Takamichi to ask, "Hey, uhh, so which class am I attending again…?"

Takamichi chuckled, "The class you'll be attending will be one who's teacher I'm very good friends with. I'm confident that you'll make fine friends in that class."

With a sigh of relief, Naruko allowed herself to be lead towards her new classroom and new, in her words, nightmare. Standing in front of a sliding doorway, Naruko gulped, the moment of truth now standing behind those walls. It was either now or never. Ignoring Takamichi for a slight moment, Naruko grabbed the handle and slid the door to the left, walking in at the same time. The next few moments, she found herself about to land right next to the red-headed kid she saw earlier in the morning (_"I thought this place was for kids around 14?"_), holding a cup of water.

The first thing she registered when she landed was the surprised faces on the kid's and girls' faces.

"Err… is there something on my face?"

* * *

(Earlier)

Negi was having the time that would make every man (who are perverts) in the world say "IT IS HEAVEN!", although as a kid, he has _no_ idea what kind of thoughts he should be thinking. Thus, he was pretty confused and shocked when his class started to make moves towards him, doing perverted stuffs and charging him overprice.

He was so shocked that he didn't notice one of the Narutaki twins tripping and spilling orange juice over the floor as well as the door opening.

Everyone's attention turned to the door to see a girl about to step into the puddle. Suddenly, she was in the air, doing a flip… back flip… (whatever!) spinning maneuver that only top class gymnasts can perform, before she landed with a perfect "T" formation touchdown, landing right in front of Negi.

Landing gave the students all the time they needed to observe the new girl in front of them. She had a body that immediately ranked to the top 10 of "Girls with Attractive Bodies" contest. Her hair was a perfect combination of Ayaka and Asuna's together, being bright blonde with twin ponytails. Her eyes were as blue as the ocean while her set of whiskers just upped her cuteness factor. Her skin was just a tad bit tanner than the so-called "perfect tan", having all the girls eyeing her with envy.

Feeling the eyes on her, the new girl lightly scratched her cheek, chuckling sheepishly as she said, "Err, is there something on my face?"

That started the domino effect as all the girls suddenly ganged up on her, asking her questions and the whatnot.

Feeling overwhelmed, the blonde only had time to breathe once before she was smothered by all the females surrounding her. Negi and the rest of the not-so-hyper girls sweat-dropped as Takamichi tried to help out the poor blonde.

Mana, one of the more magical aware girls, leaned towards two others as she whispered, "You two felt that?"

Setsuna nodded, "Her energy reserves are pretty high and not even being controlled. It's like she wants us to know…"

"You think she's a threat?"

"It's a possibility…" Setsuna answered.

"You two are too paranoid. She might've been hired by Gakuenchō-dono to help out with the Festival, de gozaru," Kaede tried to defend the blonde mystery. Both the mercenary and swordswoman looked towards the ninja. The two then looked at each other for a few seconds. Finally, they adopted a thinking position (arms crossed, but one hand under the chin), letting out an "Hmmm~…"

"Now that you mention it…"

"That's another possibility…" Setsuna muttered.

The three stopped their musing to watch Takamichi finally stop the other girls from suffocating the potential threat. Their eyebrows rose when Takamichi introduced the new girl as their new classmate, allowing the girl shivering behind him (Asuna lightly glared at the new girl for this) to introduce herself. Said blonde glared at the older blonde as if he was mad.

"Are you sure they won't kill me…?" The girl whispered with a panicky voice.

Takamichi laughed as the girls who shamelessly jumped onto the blonde looked down apologetically in slight shame. After Takamichi assured that there won't be any killing, the blonde slowly stepped away from her fellow blonde, not really convinced that the girls won't kill her. Seeing the smiles helped, but seeing the hungry eyes of curiosity didn't help give the blonde easement.

"Umm, h-hey, name's Uzumaki Naruko, hope we can get along…" The now named Naruko smiled from her hiding place, all the while thinking to herself, _"__Man, what's wrong with me? I'm not this shy! That's Hinata's job!__"_

In the end, the blonde filed it as a side effect of using her anti-pervert technique.

It only took a few minutes, but a few girls recognized her as the blonde who crashed into Asuna this morning. They were about to step forward to introduce themselves once more when Negi beat them to it.

"Welcome to Class 3-A, Uzumaki-san!" He proclaimed happily. Naruko stared at the boy for a few minutes, making the red head uncomfortable, before turning to Takamichi and asking, "I thought this place was an all-girls' place for girls 13 and up?"

"That's correct," One of the girls answered for the glasses wearing teacher.

"Then why's this kid here? Much less a kid who's 10-years-old?" Naruko asked with confused face. No one notice Chisame doing an odd dance, celebrating another girl who has common sense for a 10-year-old to be teaching. Takamichi once again laughed.

"This is the friend I've been telling you about! This is Negi Springfield, and he's the Homeroom teacher for Class 3-A!"

"Seriously!? A teacher!? Is that even legal!?" Naruko asked, not quite believing what she just heard, continuously touching Negi all over the place, making sure that it wasn't some sick joke or illusion. Takamichi just shrugged as Naruko scratched her head, trying to get it into her head. Everyone leaned closer to see what the blonde had to say about having a kid as a teacher, before a majority comically fell to the floor as Naruko shrugged, saying, "Eh, I've seen weirder."

Takamichi just laughed as the girls and Naruko got acquainted before taking his leave. Naruko, in the meantime, was looking around the classroom, questioning, "So~… is there a reason why the classroom looks like a bar?"

That caused a glint to appear on half of the class as all of a sudden, six girls were suddenly dressed into different outfits.

"That's right! Negi-kun! We got more costumes to show you!"

Naruko looked on in confusion as Akira tried to cover herself, wearing an awful indecent bunny-girl outfit. She shocked as Kū commented that Negi had to pay just to watch. Asuna yelled at Yūna about how this whole costume-wearing thing was getting off topic of their original thinking.

Yūna merely ignored the twin-tailed girl before she and Kazumi pointed at random girls and choosing an outfit that best suited them, shocking the girls who were picked. Naruko tried her best to hold her nose from blowing as the girls changed in super high speed. Because of her training with super fast people, Naruko was more used to being able to see fast things in a bit more slower motion, thus allowing her to see a lot of revealing skin and cleavage.

The two girls responsible for the changing deadpanned how they went overboard as Ako performed tsukkomi against the two, crying out, "You idiots!"

Naruko sighed out in relief, glad to have not had a nose-bleed right then and there (_"I blame Ero-Sennin for this, tebane!"_) and went to have a seat as two girls, Yue and Haruna showed off a simple, yet cute look of a girl who made Naruko have a double-take. Swiping sweat off her forehead, she sighed, _"Phew, I thought that was Hinata for a second… I'm not ready to face her yet, tebane,"_ The blonde thought, thinking of the few similarities she's already seeing between the two girls.

A scream caught her attention as Naruko looked towards the door to show a scowling teacher wearing glasses (dubbed as "The-Guy-Who-Needs-To-Take-A-Chill-Pill") roar at the class about how they were so noisy so early in the morning. He then ranted towards Negi before forcing discipline towards the class by making them sit seiza for the rest of the morning.

Naruko cried out rivers of tears as she sat alongside the girls, pain entering her legs. _"What the hell did I do? I didn't do anything, tebane~…"_

* * *

(After School)

A rough sigh was heard as Naruko slumped and dragged her aching legs across the floor. Being a Ninja, she was more used to working her legs until they were all wobbly and jelly-like, not sitting on them all formal-style. It just isn't her (or her real-gender self's) style.

"Rough first day?" Konoka asked.

"Yeah… I didn't think it'll be this tough going back to school…"

"Huh? What'd you mean by that?" Asuna asked, confused.

"You didn't go to school before, Uzumaki-san?" Setsuna asked as Naruko flinched at being caught. "Ah, no. Well, I went to an academy in my early years, but since my, err, guardian was a huge traveler, I had to come with, and so I was home schooled for three years…" The blonde answered, hiding the fact that she never actually attended an actual academics school.

"Oh," Asuna voiced out. "You must be lucky… No tests, no exams; that's the life…"

"Yeah? Try not getting blown up when you get something wrong…" Naruko muttered as the three girls shocked at how brutal and insane Naruko's schooling was.

As the four exited the school, Naruko rubbed her legs to get the feeling back as Konoka commented, "Still trying to get the blood flowing?"

"Yeah, damn, I hate doing those seiza positions!" The blonde whined. "What's up with that teacher anyway? He's gotta take a chill pill."

Asuna laughed, "You gotta admit, your first day was pretty weird."

"And whose fault do you think it is?" Naruko countered, glaring at her. Asuna glared back, "Hey, in case you haven't noticed, we're victims too, y'know!"

"Anyway! Whose dorm are you going to stay with, Naruko?" Konoka tried to change the subject as Naruko blinked. Digging into her uniform, Naruko said, "Well, the first day I was here, I stayed with Takamichi-san – and I gotta say, he's terrible at cooking – but after meeting with Gakuenchō-jiji, he told me the dorm I'm gonna stay in for the remainder of the week…"

Asuna full blown glared at the blonde, jealous at her luck, as Naruko took out a piece of paper. "Aha! Les'see, I'll be staying in Room 643…"

"Hey! That's our dorm!" Konoka exclaimed excitingly. Asuna scratched her head. "Is that ok? I mean, we already have three people…"

"Aww, come on, Asuna! It'll be fine! I'm sure one of us can share a bed!"

Naruko blushed. "Sh-share a bed…?"

"Konoka!"

"Why not? Should be fun!"

"Um, uhh… I-it's ok! I can take the couch!" Naruko sputtered in embarrassment. The brunette pouted in sadness at this.

* * *

(Room 643)

After saying goodbye to Setsuna, the three entered their room and got settled in. in Naruko's case, she quickly got the couch ready for bed, as she didn't bring too many belongings. Konoka got out an extra futon and blanket from the closet for Naruko to use as Asuna left for the bathroom.

Two hours of dinner and homework, and the three got ready for bed as Negi walked in.

"I'm home~…"

"Ah, welcome back, Negi-kun!"

"What the-… The heck's Negi doin' here!?" Naruko shout out in surprise.

"Hwah! Uzumaki-san!?" Negi squeaked out in surprise, having bumped into the blonde drying her hair. Asuna popped out of the kitchen, a glass of water in her hand, "Oh yeah, seems Naruko's stayin' with us, Negi!"

"Ah, i-is that so…"

Naruko, still skeptical of a kid staying with them, shrugged before entering the bathroom to brush her teeth, Negi walking after her to wash up. By the time she exited, the lights were already out and she was already exhausted with all the studying. Not even bothering to put on her pajama pants, the blonde dropped dead onto the couch, snoring lightly while wearing only a shirt and panties, ignorant of the two redheads talking on the top bunk.

* * *

(The Next Morning)

"Wait a-…! Negi, what the hell did you do!? How the heck did my pajamas get undone!?"

The scream knocked Naruko awake as the girl got up as quick as a shooting star and looked around with sleepy. Ignoring the stares of three girls and an ermine, the remaining male still yawning in his sleep, the blonde only dropped back onto her make-shift bed, commenting, "Just… just five more minutes, tebane, Ero-Sennin~… then I'll make all the ramen we can eat, dattebane~~…"

The three (plus one, minus one) sweat-dropped as the Ninja-in-hiding continued to snore in her dreams, all wondering who this "perverted sage" was.

* * *

A message to all you readers:

Thank you all for Favoriting, Alerting, and Reviewing this story!

It took a LOT of planning to finally get this story going after the first two chapters! God, I dunno how long I was gonna keep you guys waiting~

Anyway, in contrast to how the first story went, we can see a lot of differences to how Naruko met up with the rest of the class. And so, the next few chapters are gonna focus more on Naruko getting to know a bit more about her classmates and vice versa! It's gonna be FUN!

And yes, things are definitely gonna be different in this story. First of all: the plot line, I changed it a bit (not too much). I also took out a few parts of the original story (still debating on the whole "Tobi is Naruto" and "The Return of the Super Pervert" issue...) Especially that whole "Memory Arc" thing; not my best idea ever... -_-

Second of all: Naruto's growth, now I'm not against to how the canon Naruto grew and matured, but the Naruto I have with me is a "bit" more matured and trained. I mean, he's been trained by Jiraiya! Konoha's renowned spy master, Toad Sage, and self-implicated "SUPER PERVERT!"! How can Naruto not learn more than the _**Ōdama** **Rasengan**_ and a few other stuffs!? So I had Jiraiya teach Naruto more than just a few stuffs (you'll find out later).

Third of all: the only things that will not change are the pairings (maybe I'll tweak it a little bit...) as well as the Pactio... Ok, so I'm gonna change the Pactio a bit, but that's it!

Also, Naruto and Kurama's relationship? That has gotta change, definitely. Questions and Answers? Yes, Naruto and Kurama's relationship will be developed earlier (iow, they'll be more friendly towards each other around the end of the story). Yes, Kurama will be a tad bit more friendly towards humans (not really, but he will be a bit more teasing). Yes, Kurama will stay as a pervert (who doesn't want a who-knows-how-old creature with powers that can destroy mountains and oceans but is always on heat talking inside your head? I know I don't. lol)

Anyway, What I wanted to say is thank you. my wonderful readers. my awesomest reviewers. and most importantly... my fans *literally talking to my fan here...*

TEEHEE!

* * *

BTW, here's the link to the Story's Pic: deviantart dot com/#/d5oqtbz


	4. Atarashī Kurasu to Nengoro ni naru!

I'm Not a Student at an All-Girls' School!

* * *

Episode 04: Getting Acquainted with My New Class!

* * *

It was still dark out when blue eyes opened. The figure on the couch sat up quietly, intent on not waking up his roommates, less he gets caught in the act. Tiptoeing (not really), the blonde changed out of his… panties and put on his ramen themed boxers. Sighing in relief at the feeling of his preferred undergarment, the blonde quickly changed into his training garb (which is an oddly familiar orange tracksuit) and quickly left the room via the window.

Looking both sides of the building, the blonde jumped off the window, and as quiet as the night, ran straight into the woods.

* * *

(Later in the Morning)

Naruko rubbed her eyes to get rid of the sleepiness that threatened to take hold of her. After being woken up by a certain orange-head screaming at the top of her lungs, the blonde was still sleepy over the fact that they had to leave early, even when school starts an hour later. Turning to Konoka, she asked, "Tell me again, why we're leaving so early in the morning?" Her stomach growled, making the blonde whine, "And why did we have to skip breakfast?"

Konoka giggled, remembering that Naruko wasn't from this school. "Nothing much," She answered. "Satsuki's just having a sale for the festival coming up!"

Her eyes brightened as she pointed forward. "Ah over here, Negi-kun, Naruko!"

Looking forward, the two "newbie" looked forward to see an amazing sight. "Wahhh! Amazing!"

"The _food_ smells amazing~!" Naruko let out as she took a whiff. The group soon found a table to sit as Konoka and Asuna told the two newcomers of the popular food cart that Satsuki owns with Chao and Chachamaru. At the time, Satsuki walked up and gave Negi an on-the-house stamina soup to help. She then went on about Negi's "training", something that caught the new blonde's attention.

"Kū-san told me about your training", Satsuki went. Smiling, she continued, "It's good to work hard, but too much and you'll get sick. Be careful. Your body is very important. You're nothing without your health!"

"H-hai..." Negi stuttered. As the two talked, Naruko looked towards the others with a sly grin. "So, what's this training I'm hearing about?"

The two more battle attuned girls looked at each other with nervousness, something Naruko took immediate notice of, while Konoka just smiled, trying to get the blonde's attention away from the subject, "What training?"

Naruko was about to talk more when Chao walked up with a big bowl of ramen. Suddenly ignoring the others, Naruko yelled, "Oooh! Ramen! Itadakimasu!"

Setsuna and Asuna sweat-dropped at the blonde's eagerness to eat ramen early in the morning, as Konoka lightly frowned, "Naruko, it's bad to eat ramen in the morning, you know."

Naruko grinned, "Well I'm proof that you can survive off ramen your whole life!"

The girls were shocked by this revelation before their attention was taken by Negi, who suddenly shot up with great enthusiasm.

* * *

(Class)

Naruko sighed in boredom as she watched Negi ask the class what they should do for the festival. Glancing beside her, Naruko peaked at Evangeline, ignoring the rest of the class before boorishly listening to some suggestions for the festival.

"I propose we do a 'Heart-Pumping Swimsuit Extravaganza Café'!"

A majority of the class did a whiplash or comically tripped over the floor. Some of the more sane ones did a spit-take as Naruko was among those who did a whiplash while spit-taking. Starting to get the image in her head, Naruko immediately closed her eyes and ears, trying not to listen to any of the other suggestions. Big surprise, it didn't work.

"Let's do a 'Girls' Mud-Wrestling Tea Shop' then!"

"A 'Nekomimi Nude Bar' then!"

Chizuru sighed, "Why not just be honest with ourselves and do an 'Undergarment-less Tea Shop'?"

"THAT'S IT!"

"That's SO not it! What the hell's that suppose to be anyway!?" Asuna completely rejecting the idea, having horrible memories of her being undergarment-less.

"Available records show that it was part of the 1980's. It is, however, currently illegal," Chachamaru commented with a monotone voice as Chisame muttered, "An 'Oba-san' at this age…"

"… 'Oba… san'…?" Chizuru ominously commented as Chisame paled tremendously.

"Negi-bōzu! Naruko faint from blood lost!" Kū shouted, raising her hand. Ako herself fainted, seeing the amount of blood flowing from Naruko's nose as Yūna questioned whether or not the blonde was a lesbian.

Negi, Nodoka and Fumika all trembled in confusion as they turned to Mana. "I… I don't understand, wh-what's going on? What do those terms mean?" Negi asked as Fumika whispered, "Wh-what are they g-gonna do?"

Konoka smiled as everyone's attention then turned from one another to how loud they were being. "And to think Negi-kun wanted to work hard today…"

"To think that this is the same person who was fighting so ferociously the past few days…" Yue muttered as Setsuna commented, "Trying to control our class really is an extreme job."

A moment of silence…

"Hmm… think we should do something about Naruko's blood lost?" Konoka wondered as the two nodded.

Kids, please don't try any of this at home. We're what you call… err, experts? (More like perverts…)

* * *

(Later…)

The rest of the day went by with Yūna, for some reason, trying to avoid our favorite blonde ninja. Not the kind of girl (or guy) to press into personal matters, Naruko simply dismissed it, already bored out of her mind as the remaining classes continued on. When she woke up from her sleep, she quickly noticed her nostrils feeling a bit weird. Holding up her hand, the blonde quickly blew air through her nose, forcing the blood clotted rolls tissue onto her hand. Gazing at the blood, Naruko sweat-dropped, remembering what happened earlier in the morning. For once, she was glad that her teacher created the seal that is currently placed on her stomach, where the focus of her Chakra was, to keep her in this transformed form – even though the primary reason for having that seal was for revenge towards said-blonde for teasing the perverted sage.

Bells suddenly rung, forcing the sleep out of Naruko's eyes as she blinked. Looking around, the Ninja-in-hiding quickly found most of the students already leaving, indicating that school was over. Quickly packing her school bag, the blonde raced outside in search of her new roommates, determined not to get lost like that last mission.

Running about, she quickly found Negi sitting at the base of a fountain, sobbing his eyes out. Grinning, the blonde sneaked behind the red head, determined to scare the living daylights out of him. Some things just don't change.

"HIYA NEGI! How's it goin'!?"

"UWAAAAAAAHHH!" Negi screamed, jumping a couple of feet into the air. "U-uzumaki-san!? D-don't scare me like th-…!" He flinched as Naruko flicked his forehead. Rubbing the wound that was quickly glowing red, he gazed at his newest student with eyes that asked, "Why?"

"No! That won't do, Teach! If you wanna address me, then address me with my first name!" Naruko quickly laid down the grounds. "I'm not really into those honorifics anyhow, so no 'Uzumaki' this or 'Uzumaki' that, got it?"

Hearing no response, Naruko glared at her teacher, her hair shadowing her eyes to give it an even more intimidating glow, her teeth bared to show fangs. Growling slightly, the blonde repeated, "Got it?"

Smiling with satisfaction as Negi nodded rapidly, Naruko grinned, standing up. "Awesome, glad we all agree with each other! Now then, how about we go get some grub? I'm starving!"

Negi chuckled at his new student just as Satsuki walked up to the two.

* * *

(Meanwhile...)

"Why the hell is this damn school so BIG!?" Naruto fumed in anger as he jumped from roof to roof.

Finally landing on the Girls' Middle School building, our blonde hero sits down to meditate and draw in some Natural Chakra to help with his mapping and scoping. Feeling the effects of Sage Mode, Naruto flinched when he sensed a number of people with higher-than-normal Chakra reserves suddenly stopping with what they were doing and immediately head in his direction. Sensing closer, Naruto found Takamichi as one of the people rushing towards him.

"Shit! I didn't think there'll be so many people who'll be able to sense me in Sage Mode! Wh-what the hell do I do!?" Naruto panicked before he bopped his fist onto his palm as if figuring something out.

Cutting off his connection with nature, Naruto hurriedly covered himself with his village's traditional weather coats and covered his face with the hoodie before acting as if he had just arrived as well.

Watching what he guessed to be Mages arriving like moths to a lamp post, Naruto quickly recognized a few as some of the students and teachers.

_"The hell!? Why are there so many people who know about Magic here!? I thought they were supposed to be secretive and discrete!"_ Naruto thought to himself as he nodded towards Takamichi, who recognized the blonde immediately.

A selected few of the Magical teachers and students stared with odd looks towards the new hooded figure who nodded towards one of their aces before heading off to a different direction. A dark skinned teacher walked up to Takamichi. "Takahata-sensei, you've arrived earlier than any of us. Do you know what that energy explosion was?"

Takamichi closed his eyes, his face looking as if it was thinking on something. in reality, the "Death Glasses" was trying to think up of an excuse to cover up their "secret" employer's work.

"Hmm..." The teacher began. "Well, to be honest, I haven't a slightest clue," He admitted as the Mages sighed, dishearten. If Takamichi doesn't know, then no one would.

* * *

(Later...)

Naruto sighed as he landed on another roof, thankful that Takamichi was the first one to meet him. Looking next to him to see a clone, he asked, "So how was the scoping?"

The clone glared at him. "You're asking me that?"

"What? Aren't you the one who's in charge of this section of the campus?"

"No I'm not."

"Liar."

"Hey! I wasn't the one who decided to use Sage Mode in the middle of a Nature sensing army!"

"Wha- That was low and you know i-!"

A loud bang was heard before Naruto exploded in a loud poof, signifying that it was a clone.

Another Naruto popped from a nearby roof. "What the hell was that!?"

The clone immediately ducked. "Hell if I know!"

Another clone looked out the window below the clone on the roof, shielding his eyes from the sun to try and look around for their attacker. "Damn, that hur-" And in a loud bang followed by a poof, he was gone. The clone above him paled before suddenly yelling, "Oh my god, we're under attack! Guys, we're under at-"

A bang interrupted him as he erupted into smoke. The memories passed through all the clones in the area as one clone immediately yelled, "Open fire!"

And the roofs suddenly exploded in smoke as the 23 clones of Uzumaki Naruto attacked one another, thinking that one of them was a spy.

* * *

(1 km (3280 ft) away)

Tatsumiya Mana, Seat #18 of the famed Class 3-A of Mahora Junior High Girls' Academy, dropped a sweat, watching the whole scene commence in her sniper rifle. Hearing a faint cry of "_**Rasengan**_!", she muttered, "What a bunch of idiots..."

* * *

(Hours Later…)

"Sigh, hope Negi'll be alright…" Asuna muttered as she and the others walked to their dorms.

"He'll be alright," Konoka answered as Setsuna took questioning glances at Naruko, who was holding a thinking face. The carefree brunette took notice of this as she asked, "Something wrong, Naruko?"

"Eh? Ah, nothing! Nothing!" She lied, thinking of how her clones were so idiotic and stupid. Changing the conversation by redirecting it towards Negi's episode earlier that evening, she asked, "By the way, what did Negi mean by being a 'lousy magister'?" She added air quotes as she talked, referring to how Negi referred to himself while drunk. The three immediately flinched, the blonde taking notice of this as she narrowed her eyes in suspicion. Despite already being informed about Magic by the old man and Takamichi, Naruko still loved making fun of others by poking just the right buttons. It made the faces all worth it, despite all the glares and beating that usually came after.

"Hmm…" Naruko went, pointing a finger at her chin. "Something tells me that there's something suspicious goin' on here…"

"Su-suspicious?" Asuna replied, "Th-there's nothing suspicious around here! R-right guys?"

"Y-yes! There's nothing going on!" Setsuna agreed all too quickly. She flinched when Naruko merely grinned wider, smiling as if she already knew (not that Setsuna knew she knew). Suddenly, the blonde grinned her regular grin; throwing her arms around Asuna and Setsuna, she exclaimed, "Aww, come on guys! I was only kidding! Geez, no need to be so uptight!"

Konoka giggled as Asuna sighed. Setsuna, still a bit skeptical at the blonde's acute mind to pick up things quickly, merely gazed at Naruko with calculating eyes. There was a moment of silence as the group of four walked back to their dorms when Konoka turned to Naruko.

"Say, what was the reason for your nose bleeding earlier this morning?" She asked as Naruko immediately turned bright red, looking towards the side in a suspicious manner. "Err, no reason…"

It was now Asuna's turn to grin slyly as she said, "What do you mean by that? Seems like you're hiding something from us…"

"Wha…! I'm not hiding anything, dattebane!"

"It's ok, Uzumaki-san, we all have a few skeletons in our closets," Setsuna responded, patting the blonde on the shoulders, happy to have the roles switched.

"What the hell's that suppose to mean!?"

The girls would then continued to shoot embarrassing moments at each other before they would turn in for the night.

* * *

Ninjutsu Encyclopedia:

1 - Sage Mode (仙人モード, _Sennin Mōdo_): a powerful transformation technique. Differing from the regular Transformation Technique, Sage Mode refers to drawing Natural energies, meaning the energy of the world, to one's self and using that same energy to greatly amplify their body and Techniques. Once the user succeeded in mastering Sage Mode, they can be referred to as a Sage, popularly known as a great man of wisdom (in reality, however, this refers to how a person is attuned to Nature). Sage Mode has many advantages and disadvantages; good examples being that with Sage Mode, the user's body and mind is greatly enhanced, however, they must be still and immobile in order to utilize this technique. Sage Mode is also not exclusive to only humans, as summoning animals or familiars are also able to utilize this technique as well. Well known human practitioners are Jiraiya the Toad Sage, and Naruto Uzumaki.

2 - Spiraling Sphere (螺旋丸, _Rasengan_): a powerful A classed technique created by the Fourth Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, Namikaze Minato. This technique is said to be the ultimate example and practice of "Chakra Shape transformation taken to the highest level". By observing the ultimate technique of the Tailed Beasts, Minato was able to create the Rasengan by spinning his Chakra in multiple directions, add power, and contain it all into a small sphere. Although it took the famous prodigy three years, the technique was incomplete, as Minato held the desire to also add "Chakra Nature" into the technique. It wasn't until his son, Uzumaki Naruto, did the technique finally become complete, forming what is said to be Naruto's strongest technique. While combining both Chakra Shape and Chakra Nature is nearly impossible, just the Chakra Shape itself is powerful enough to destroy hard steel, and is also adaptable enough to be improved in many different ways. As powerful and adaptable as it is, it quickly became one of Naruto's main techniques.

* * *

And went another glorious chapter from yours truly!

Thank you! Thank you all!

All jokes aside, it took me a while to get this chapter going, especially since I didn't want to waste time getting to the part with Negi getting drunk. So I ditched that part and went for Naruto looking around the campus, only to play "Shoot the Ducky" with Mana-chan. Ouch.

On the other side, I have decided to ditch "Tobi is Naruto" as well as the "Memory Arc". The "The Return of the Super Pervert" is still in debate; the civil wars in my head I literally killing me here! I'm actually having headaches thinking about that debate! So I'm gonna leave it to your guys, the readers and reviewers, to decide whether or not we should keep Jiraiya, cause the Super Pervert's begging me to keep him... -_-

On another note...

Seems like the "NARUTO" series is going on a very deep plot. Although I was surprised by Shodai Hokage's personality... Damn~...

Another thing is


	5. Gakkō no Toki wa Yūrei no Tokida!

I'm Not a Student at an All-Girls' School!

* * *

Episode 05: Time for School is Time for Ghost!

* * *

Two days has passed since Naruko's arrival. After Negi's little episode back at Chao Bao Zi, anything and everything has been sworn to secrecy by those who were present, something that made no sense to our blonde heroine (hero?).

The next day after that, after waking up to find her newly bought panties stolen by one perverted ermine (who was taken care of in the same manner as her perverted master), the blonde ran off with her newfound friends to school. At class, they were surprised to see Negi back on his feet, ready for anything. Minutes of homeroom went by as the class held a vote over what they should do.

"So let's decide by calling on the most votes," Negi called out. Beginning with the poll, the child teacher raised his chalk, "Please raise your hand if you think we should do a Haunted House."

Naruko lowered her head slightly, trying (and failing) to use her non-existent psychic powers to prevent anyone from raising their hands. Seeing hands rose, the blonde resorted to glaring to scare them off. Getting no reaction from the girls who raised their hands, the ninja-in-hiding glared harder, trying not to dip in too deep with her Chakra. As she glared around the room, ignoring the girls who shivered at her Chakra levels rising, she noticed something, for a lack of better word, terrifying.

What terrified her, you ask?

Why, it's that floating, pale hand, rising up in midair in the first row of the class. In that spur of moment, Naruko's face paled immensely.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god, I did NOT just see that!" As the class celebrated over their decision, Naruko, on the other hand, slowly lowered her head onto her arms, looking at the floor very intensely. "Shit shit shit SHIT! I was so worried about being caught that I didn't even think about supernatural things that can happen around here!"

Looking back up, the blonde couldn't see the floating hand anymore. Moving her head back down, she thought, "Oh god, if that really is a ghost…" She shivered, "I'm DEAD, dattebane~~~!"

Evangeline raised a brow as Naruko shivered. Huffing as she rested her head onto her hand, she thought, "God, another oddball… why can't there be any normal person who isn't annoying around here?"

Gazing at her fellow blonde, her last thoughts as class ended was, "Still… Uzumaki Naruko… I've heard that name before…"

* * *

(After School)

"Hey, Naruko, you ok? Your face's been pale ever since homeroom ended," Asuna asked, worried about her new classmate and roommate.

Naruko blinked, having not noticed her face color changing as Konoka let out a thoughtful sound, remarking that she has noticed that as well. Setsuna and Kazumi both nodded. Negi, on the other hand, was the only one confused, having only seen Naruko in class twice.

"R-really? Huh, never noticed…"

There was a slight moment of silence before Naruko mildly glared at the paparazzi who was poking her. "What?" She demanded.

"What'd you mean, 'what'? That face you had back at school is the face of someone being terrified!" She announced. Leaning in, making Naruko take useless note of her brown eyes, Kazumi asked, "So? What is it that spooked you so much?"

Twitching an eye, Naruko turned her head away, exclaiming, "Even if I told you, you wouldn't believe me!"

"What? Come on~!"

"I said no!"

Kazumi was about to continue her pleading, when a single glare from Naruko stopped her. Trying to shake the feeling of fear out of herself, Kazumi wondered whether or not she was hallucinating, having seen the blonde's eyes going red for a second before dismissing the idea.

As the group walk pass a convenience store, Naruko and Negi both suddenly stopped. The two looked behind them for a second.

"What's the matter?" Asuna queered.

"Umm… Nothing, I guess…" Negi answered as Naruko continued to stare intently at the convenience store, positive that she heard something.

"Oh, by the way, Negi-sensei!" Kazumi called out as Negi looked at her. "We – and by 'we', I meant the class – thought that maybe… we could stay in the classroom for the night to prepare for the festival?"

"Ah. Of course. But please do be careful and go back to your dorms by 21:00," Negi responded as Kazumi did an accomplished pose as Konoka giggled. Naruko, on the other hand, wasn't pleased about the fact that they were going to do the number one theme she absolutely detests (and is terrified of).

* * *

(That Night)

It was nearing midnight when the class was starting to put up the finishing touches on their costumes. Naruko was working on a fox tail when she felt a heavy breath on her shoulder. Brushing it off, she continued on her work when she felt the breath on her again.

Trying her best to ignore it, it was only a matter of seconds before Naruko's famous (or infamous) short temper is triggered.

"Alright, whoever's breathing on me; it's really annoying and starting to creep the hell out of me!" She turned to her fellow students only to find them meters away from her. The girls looked at each other before turning to her in confusion.

"Uhm, we're not doing anything, Naruko-chan…" Makie responded to the awkward silence.

Naruko blinked. "Then…wha…?" Turning around, her tanned skin paled tremendously at the sight of a pale red eyed monster, garbed in some sort of blue robes, coming out of nowhere as if appearing from the underworld. Shivering and being frozen stiff in fear, Naruko could do nothing as the ghostly figure leaned towards her, ignorant to the yells from her fellow students to run away.

"**Be…"** The ghastly figure began.

"**Together… friends… always … Uzu… san…"**

Her teeth chattering and eyes about to glaze over, Naruko did the only thing she could do at that exact moment. Not even a second before she fainted, our brave (?) heroine screamed.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAHHH~~~~!"

* * *

(The Next Morning)

Everyone huddled around the bulletin board, mumbling and gossiping over the existence of ghosts.

A one-third of the girls from Class 3-A huddled around the news, the so-called ghost being lost to them. Behind them, two of the cheerleaders grabbed onto the Narutaki twins, scaring the two as Yue exposed her beliefs over the ghost story.

"I, for one, believe it is true," She began. "Every weird thing that has happened recently circled around Negi-sensei, so it is a very likely relation."

"You think so too?" Asuna voiced her agreement as Negi looked sheepish. "Umm, but… I… I have never been into this kind of situation before… so, uh…"

Konoka then went on about how the rumors of the ghost were already set in place years ago. However, with age comes declining, and such, the rumors became just that: rumors. As Kazumi complained how she was at the bathroom when it happened, Asuna looked to the side and sweat-dropped at what she saw.

"Ghosts don't exist... ghosts don't exist… ghosts don't exist… ghosts don't exist…" Naruko continued to repeat her mantra, rocking back and forth softly. Clouds of depression and terror lied just above her head, raining down an aura of despair. Many girls walking by were whispering at each other, wondering what was wrong with the poor blonde.

"Geez, didn't think she was this scared of ghosts…" Asuna thought to herself.

It was at this point that Negi pointed out his thoughts, showing the class roster to his students, revealing pictures of the class as well as their clubs. The newest addition, Naruko, has yet to be inputted, hence why her picture was absent. Negi pointed to the first picture and wondered out loud, "That photo of the ghost… doesn't it look like this student?"

A majority of the girls who are in the know of Negi's secrets closed in onto the two pictures, looking between the two. Their eyes widened at the true fact of the pictures Negi pointed out.

Ignoring the rest, as well as the mischievous Fūka poking her with a stick, Naruko continued to rock back and forth, repeating her mantra and shivering in fear.

* * *

(Later, after Naruto spends nearly 3 hours of processing the fact that he has a ghost as a classmate)

Konoemon was simply stamping away on his paper works when suddenly; a yell seemed to be calling from outside his office.

"Ooooold…"

Raising one of his insanely huge eyebrows, the old man ceased his stamping to better listen to the sound.

"Maaaaaaaaaan…"

The voice of calling growing louder, Konoemon stroked his beard, wondering who was calling an old man from somewhere.

"Kooooooo…!"

Now it seemed as if the person was calling for someone with the letter "Ko" in his or her name.

"NooooooOEEEEEE…!"

Hearing the next alphabet convinced Konoemon that the person was calling for him. But who was…?

"MOOOOOON!"

With a bang, the doors were slammed open as one Uzumaki Naruto rushed into the office. Sprinting to the main desk, he immediately slammed his hands onto the table, demanding, "Why the hell didn't you tell me that there were GHOSTS in this Academy!?"

There was a brief pause and silence; the only sound recorded being the sound of Naruto breathing heavily as well as Takamichi rushing into the scene. Looking closer, Konoemon took note of Naruto's face being heavily paled. Taking the time to gather his bearings, the headmaster of the school replied to his ninja employee:

"Can you repeat that?"

Comically dropping onto the floor as Takamichi chuckled, Naruto roared, "You told me that Magic is real, that monsters like vampires and dragons are real, but you never told me a THING about ghosts!"

"Aren't ghosts the same as monsters?"

"OF COURSE NOT!" The blonde yelled. "With monsters and demons, you can at least kick their asses to the moon and back! Hell, I've done it plenty times already! But GHOSTS!? They're creepy and you can't even touch them! Adding to the fact that they can possess you and haunt you…" He shivered, "Scary~…"

Dropping a sweat at the ninja's response and rambling, Takamichi decided to speak up.

"By any chance, are you talking about Sayo-kun?"

Bringing a thumb up towards the teacher, the blonde bluntly answered, "Yeah, I have absolutely no idea who you're talking about; so I'm just gonna assume that you're talking about that creepy, see-through, floating blue ghastly ghost-thingie I saw last night; so in response, I'm just gonna nod and say 'Yes'. Yes."

Somehow, the shining stars glinting on the side of Naruto's face only served to prove that the blonde was serious, increasing the number of sweat on the two faculty members.

"So, why were you interested with talking about the ghost?" Konoemon asked as Naruto blinked.

"Ah. Right!" Naruto scratched the back of his head. "I only came here cause I wanted to know why there was a ghost… Since I'm sca- err, I mean, cautious about ghosts…"

_"Right~…"_ The two teachers thought to themselves.

"But since you're telling me all this, I got no worries! I mean, just 'cause I got a gh-gh-ghooooost as a… a classmate… doesn't mean I should be depressed about it!" The blonde ninja declared, going depressed for a moment before snapping back to his "happy" mode. "Which reminds me; I really should get going before my classmates proceeds to exorcise our local creepy, see-through, floating blue ghastly ghost-thingie of a classmate!"

With that said and done, the blonde proceeded to excuse himself out of the office, leaving the two adults bewildered.

"_How b__ipolar…"_ Takamichi thought to himself as Konoe chuckled.

* * *

Mana sighed as she lowered her guns, taking the time to reload. "To have been able to evade us this far, I will have to applaud you…" Aiming her reloaded gun at the ghost, the half-Puerto Rican continued, "But this is the end of the road for y-"

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!"

Setsuna stared in shock as her new classmate entered the fray by jump kicking her fellow exorcist by the back of her head, unknowingly interrupting the tanned female. Rolling on the ground to slow herself, the blonde stood straight, blocking the way to the ghost.

"Uzumaki Naruko…" Mana gritted her teeth, dismissing the smocking bump on the back of her head. "You better have an explanation for this…"

"Hell yeah I do!" The ninja-in-hiding proclaimed. "In case you didn't notice, the ghost's been crying the whole time you've been chasing her, dattebane!"

"Umm, that's how all spirits are when we chase them…" Setsuna interjected. "And… weren't you afraid of ghosts?" She asked as Mana scoffed at such a silly fear.

Naruko gained a tick mark on her as she loudly, but hesitantly, yelled back, "W-w-well, I went to Konoemon-no-occhan and he explained a bit to me about the whole gh-gh-gh-ghoooooost problem…!"

Ignoring the flinch from said-ghost about being called a problem, the blonde continued, "And, well…" Naruko looked behind her to glance at the ghost. "Actually, now that I think about it, you don't even look that dangerous…" Naruko admitted as Setsuna and Mana both sweat-dropped.

"Tch… enough of this!" Mana yelled; having ran out of patience. "Uzumaki, I'm giving you exactly 3 seconds to move out of the way before I shoot that ghost and you along with it!"

"Oh yeah!?" Naruko yelled back, ignoring the fact that the ghost was trying to stop her from provoking the half-Puerto Rican by trying to shove her out of the gun's sight. "Well I'd like to see you try and make me!"

Huffing to regain her composure, Mana sighed. "Very well, if you want to test my patience, then the end of my patience, you shall see…" She growled, about to squeeze the trigger as Setsuna gazed at her with a shocked expression.

Glaring defiantly, Naruko was about to make a comeback when Negi and Kazumi suddenly butted in through the red head's staff. Having reasoned with the two, Negi and Kazumi then offered their hands to be friends with the ghost. Naruko watched as Sayo seemingly disappeared from view, only to sweat-drop once more at the group's gullible acting.

"Umm, she's still here…" Mana explained as Setsuna look confused at Negi's unique choice of wording.

* * *

(Later)

Minutes later, the girls separated as they headed for their dorms. In the mean time, they were all gossiping about a new and interesting subject.

"Hey, did you hear about the rumors?" Sakurako started as a majority of the girls who were after boys all nodded.

"Yeah! You mean the one about that mysterious guy, right?" Kazumi answered the rhetorical question, having heard all about the rumors going around.

This perked up many of the girls' interest as Asuna asked, "What guy?"

It was Haruna who answered this time, a glint in her eye. "There's this rumor about this guy who recently came up out of nowhere. It's been said that he's a real hottie, having a body many guys and girls would yearn for, blonde hair as bright as the sun, and whiskers on his cheeks that just makes you wanna stroke them…!" She answered. Squeezing her eyes in excitement, she squealed, "Maan~ I wanna meet him!"

As the girls continued to gossip, Naruko was sweating in panic, wondering who the hell caught her opposite-gender self training.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god… I've been seen!? After I've been so careful in the mornings!? Shit, these girls are good!" She thought to herself. Staring at the girls intensely, she concluded, "No choice… I gotta lay off the training 'till that rumor's gone and done with!"

With that last thought, our blonde hero (heroine?) went off to sleep that night with the rest of her roommates.

* * *

Ninjutsu Encyclopedia:

1 - Dynamic Entry (ダイナミック・エントリー, _Dainamikku Entorī_): a technique created by Might Guy in his youth. A simple flying kick to the head or the body, many others has utilized this technique for their own nefarious purposes, by either adding their Chakra Nature, falling from the sky, jumping to the sky, comical purposes, and for an all-to-cliche speedy entry. Also known to be on of Guy's and his pupil, Rock Lee's, signature technique.

* * *

Alright, so this is gonna be another one of those double features...

See, the thing is, I'm gonna be leaving for Fort Jackson, South Carolina. And I'll be gone for at least (at most?) half-a-year. Which means, it is time for me to go hiatus.

"Awwwwwww~~~"

Yeah yeah, I know. Bad news. But no worries! If I can find any time, I'm gonna try and continue on with this story! I'm not dead yet!

On another note...

obviously, in canon, Naruto's afraid of ghosts, so I just _had_ to place Sayo-chan's story in here. Although... I might have over exaggerated Naruko's reaction a bit, hehe...

Keep reading for Chapter Six!


	6. Romansu no Toki da!

I'm Not a Student at an All-Girls' School!

* * *

Episode 06: Time for Romance!

* * *

"Itadakimasu!"

Grabbing her chopsticks, Naruko immediately began inhaling the ramen bowl in front of her. Asuna and Setsuna both watched in fascination as Konoka only pouted, a little angry at how Naruko was ignoring her previous advices. Negi, on the other hand, was complementing Chachamaru, a part-time worker at the Chao Bao Zi as well as a full-time maid/servant to one Evangeline McDowell.

When first meeting her, Naruko was confused as to what those ear-like appendages were. Having asked Negi days before, the red head answered, choosing his words carefully, "Umm… Chachamaru-san is… I suppose you can call her a robot…"

Of course, being the dumb knucklehead as she is (while having her moments), Naruko has absolutely no idea what Negi was talking about. Asking for another explanation, Negi answered with his usual text-book knowledge:

"A robot is a mechanical being normally guided by a computer program or an A.I. Robots come in many different shapes, mostly as robotic arms or small remotely controlled toys. Humanoid-shaped robots, such as Chachamaru-san, are known as androids, or gynoids for female-types. Robots, in general, are capable of doing superhuman feats, such as flying to the moon, diving several kilometers below the earth and water surface, helping us humans with everyday activity and production, and many more!"

Unfortunately, that only served to further confuse the blonde ninja. Luckily, Konoka saved the day by merely stating, "A robot is a metal person who can do many things, like flying and firing lasers~!"

That caught Naruko attention – especially the "firing lasers" part – having wanted to see a demonstration, to which the others prevented her to.

Moving back to the story, Naruko was ignoring everyone for the morning (and not because they wouldn't let her have a demonstration of what a robot can actually do, says me sarcastically) as everyone else was having a heavy discussion over Chachamaru and why she should or shouldn't tie her hair up. Instead, Naruko thought it best to think rather than talk (something that was definitely unlike how Naruto usually is), thinking about how she could better hide her secrets from her new friends and classmates, not wanting to mess up the mission before it even actually started. The more she thought, the more her head hurt, so the blonde thought it wise to not think about it for now.

So lost in her thoughts, Naruko was ignorant to everything as she reached out her hands to catch several falling dishes, Asuna and Setsuna doing the same. Setsuna took a glance towards the blonde, thinking, _"Such reaction timing for a normal girl… and doing it without actually thinking; is she really normal?"_

Naruko blinked, having just noticed the plates in her hands. She sweat-dropped, watching Chachamaru clumsily trip and drop the plates over and over. Chopsticks in her mouth, Naruko thought, _"Is she gonna be ok…?"_

Satomi Hakase, who Naruko found out was the creator of Chachamaru, suddenly asked if said-gynoid was available after school, pointing out that it has been a while since her last system checkup. This caught the group's, including Naruko, attention, wondering what the checkup was to include the word "dismantling".

* * *

(Later that day…)

School ended normally as Naruko slept, trying to shuffle through her tangle of thoughts as she tried to organize whatever the hell she learned for the day. Her head starting to hurt, Naruko furrowed her eyebrows as Konoka grabbed her hand.

"Huh…?" She let out before the blonde yelped as Konoka dragged her along for the ride.

"Whoa whoa, Konoka-san, what're we doin'?" She asked. Konoka looked back at her new friend, nothing but determination and worry in her eyes. "We're gonna go with Chachamaru-san for her checkup!"

The blonde blinked. "Umm, and why are we doing that…?"

"Come on, don't know you a thing about mad scientists!? Who knows, Hakase might be one too!" Asuna blurted out, racing after the gynoid.

_"… 'Mad scientist'…?"_ Naruko wondered, trying to imagine the glasses-wearing girl as a mad scientist, the only example she has being a certain snake-lover and said-snake-lover's assistant. The imagined picture was too horrific to explain, so we're gonna settle for Naruko shivering in fear. "C-come to think of it, I guess we can go with Chachamaru-san!" She let out, wondering if she could get a small demonstration of what a robot can do along the way.

The trip was rather boring, besides all the tall buildings that were even taller than the Hokage Tower back when the Hidden Village was still in top shape. So to ease her boredom, Naruko took the chance to get some answers to her many questions.

"So… just to clarify. Chachamaru-san doesn't have a normal brain like we do, but has what's called an 'A.I.', right?"

Seeing Chachamaru nod in confirmation, Naruko then muttered, "Ei-Ai… what's the 'A' in A.I. stand for?"

"Artificial," Everyone, Asuna included, answered.

"Hmmm…" Naruko hummed. Thinking for a bit, she asked, "What's the 'I'…"

"Intelligence," Once again, everyone answered, interrupting the blonde's question.

"Oohhh…" Naruko trailed along before sheepishly asking, "What's the 'A' again?"

There was a moment of silence as the group followed Chachamaru into a building. Staring at Naruko with a deadpanned expression, the group continues to walk, ignoring Naruko pout, muttering how they "didn't have a sense of humor" or how "it's basic comedy to repeat a gag". The usual stuff.

Finding Satomi, on the other hand, was rather creepy, according to Naruko, as the explosion left her rather charred a bit. Although, it was bluntly obvious that Naruko was trying to cover her blush as Satomi and her creation began their usual checkup.

Looking through her fingers, Naruko was rather filled with awe at the gynoid's body, being so metallic yet so lifelike.

"Uwaahh… so this is how a robot's like?" She wondered as Konoka nodded. "Kinda like those puppets back at home…" Naruko told herself, reminded of a certain Sand Ninja's techniques, without the creepy clattering of course… and without strings.

The blonde then watched with the others as Satomi went nuts over how an artificial being was feeling actual emotion, something that pissed off the ninja-in-hiding. So what if an arti… what's-it-called being can feel emotions? They're important in life! No matter who it is, whether they're artif… whatever thingie being, they _have_ to have emotion! Even animals have emotions! It's like, the law!

* * *

(Later)

Naruko, along with many of the boys surrounding Chachamaru, was holding back her blush. Why, you ask? Well, apparently, Satomi thought it would be _awesome_ to try and experiment on the "A.I. Love Theory", testing out the theory by forcing Chachamaru to wear cute dresses.

"Pretty…" Negi thought out loud as Naruko unconsciously nodded next to him. Originally being a male, Naruko still retained some of her… male hormones, even when transformed.

Seeing Chachamaru change into a sailor's uniform forced Naruko to spit take her saliva, trying to force down her blush. Looking away while holding her face, Naruko thought to herself, _"I-is it alright? I mean, sure a I'm a guy and all, actually, so it's should be alright… but I'm a girl right now, tebane! So… s-so, uhh, th-this is kinda weird… dammit, I should'a paid more attention to Sakura-chan and Bā-chan when they were giving me one of those hormone lectures! Uhh, l-let's see, umm… isn't it weird to see two girls liking each other? Cause umm… obviously, two guys is crossing the line – gack! Get away, you horrible memories of me-kissing-Sasuke! I no need you right now! GAAAAHHH! – Ok, ok, ok… think back to what you were thinking _before_ the forbidden thoughts! Right! Err, two girls, umm, I think Tsunade-bā-chan called it lesbian or something… Sakura-chan called it shōjo-ai and yuri, but I can't remember-… GAAHH! Bad thoughts, go away, go away, go away, go AWAY, dattebane! But Chachamaru-san sure does look pretty good in that-… GAH! Bad thoughts, be gone! Umm… uh, b-but… but…"_

She looked back at Chachamaru, who was trying to stop Satomi and Konoka from looking at her private files. The sight of a cute girl frantically trying to stop a friend from revealing her secret caused the blonde once again looked away.

_"She looks _really_ cute~~!"_ She thought, rivers of tears raining down her face.

The atmosphere changed when Konoka proposed that they try to figure out who was on the other side of Chachamaru's crush. Satomi, agreeing full-heartedly to the idea, proposed to check up on Chachamaru's memory banks to see if she has anyone in mind. This made everyone change their minds.

"W-wait, wait! Isn't this invasion of privacy!?" Asuna yelled out.

Konoka nodded with her friend furiously, "Yeah! This is too much already!"

"For the sake of science…" Satomi started. "IT MUST BE DONE!"

"Just stop!" Naruko tried to prevent her classmate from peaking in private thoughts, knowing full well how that can turn out.

Ignoring everyone and everything around her, Satomi only continued on, finding a certain folder with loads of security and firewalls around it. Laughing evilly, the scientist only passed through it without any difficulty, finding the folder filled with pictures and videos.

"This is it!"

"No-!"

In a flash, all the girls, aside from Satomi, got knocked out of the way as the folder was opened. Groaning at the bottom of the pile, Naruko yelled out, "Could ya guys get the hell of me!?"

Mumbling apologies, Asuna wondered what happened as Konoka complained about who was in the picture.

"Aww~~ I wanna see who was in the pictures!"

"I thought you were against that?" Naruko deadpanned as Setsuna scratched the back of her head, saying that she didn't get the see the pictures as well. Smoking his cigar, Chamo merely chuckled, commenting how girls love their romance stories. The girls then looked towards the others who didn't get knocked down only to find, in their surprise, tears falling out of Chachamaru's eyes.

"See, I told you it was a bad idea!" Naruko yelled at Satomi, slamming a toy hammer over the scientist's head.

"Chachamaru-san?" Negi started out as the gynoid's attention immediately turned to her teacher. Her face quickly glowing red as her tears (or laser fluids, to be more accurate) fell down faster. Smoke started to steam off of her head as she clumsily tried to hide her face with a single hand. "Ah. N-negi-sensei. This is-... It is not what it looks like-… No-…"

Unable to suppress her embarrassment and anger towards her creator as well as some hints of discomfort, Chachamaru suddenly snapped at Satomi, "Hakase, you IDIOT!" before proceeding to rocket-punch the scientist in the face.

Ignoring the sparkling eyes from Naruko, Negi yelped in shock as steam flew out of Chachamaru's body, indicating that she was overheating. Continuing to stammer out, Chachamaru suddenly ran off, yelling, "It's not what you think!"

"Chachamaru-san!?" Negi yelled after the robot.

"Uh-oh…" Satomi let out. "This is bad. Chachamaru's gone berserk! She's literally overheating from the pressure and embarrassment!"

"Oh, and whose fault is that!?" Naruko yelled at her as the group got up to chase after the robot into the Technical Department building. Passing by several broken robots and people in pain, Naruko turned to Satomi. "So~ anyone got a plan on how to stop Chachamaru-san from destroying the building?"

"Well, if you want to talk about on how to put a hold on Chachamaru's berserk mode as well as completely eliminate any transmission to her, since we're still in the middle of the test, technically speaking, there _is_ one way," Satomi answered.

"Ok then, tell us!"

"Just press her right breast and presto!"

"Got it. Press her right bre-… Wait, WHAT!?" Naruko yelled out as Negi, having heard the solution, sped towards the robot on his broom. However, because Chachamaru continued to leave behind debris and pieces of broken wall and robots, Negi was having a hard time to reach his student.

Having reached halfway of her patience (if she had any), Naruko yelled out, "Uuugh! This is getting us nowhere!" Pumping Chakra into her legs, she suddenly burst into inhuman speed, shocking the girls at her adrenaline. "WAIT, DAMMIT!"

Jumping and ducking over and under the debris and pieces, Naruko passed the shocked Negi and finally reached the robot. Screeching to a halt, Naruko pressed onto Chachamaru's right breast just as the gynoid fired a rocket-punch on the blonde's face, sending her flying into the wall.

"Naruko-san!" Negi cried out, having reached Chachamaru as she began to cool down.

"Ne… Negi-sensei…?" She slowly asked as Negi turned his attention to his robotic student.

"Ah, Chachamaru-san! Are you ok?"

"Negi!" Asuna called out as the group of girls finally reached the two. Satomi, immediately ignoring the others, turned to Chachamaru, running tests on the gynoid to see if there were any bugs or any other external and internal damage.

"Hmm, all systems checked, and no bugs or viruses are found… Well, you're all good to go, Chachamaru!"

"H-hai, thank you, Hakase," Chachamaru responded as Konoka looked around. "Whew, what a mess. Looks like everything's alright, huh, Hakase-chan?"

"Ahahaha, the people at the Mahora Technical Department wouldn't mind any of this."

"I'm more worried about how much money you're gonna have to pay for all these repairs…" Asuna deadpanned as Setsuna asked, "Where's Uzumaki-san?"

Suddenly remembering, Negi immediately looked at the human-sized crater. "Ahh! Naruko-san~!" He yelled, rushing towards the debris.

"N-negi, what's going on?" Asuna asked as Negi reported, "Wh-when Naruko-san pressed Chachamaru-san's chest, Ch-chachamaru-san punched her!" Pointing at the rubble of debris, he continued, "Naruko-san crashed there!"

"Well, let's go help her!" Asuna declared as the group rushed towards the debris, only to stop as a deep-voiced cough resounded around the area.

"Ack, damn that hurt…" An unfamiliar voice rang out. Every eyes widened in shock as a boy, not a girl, a boy pull himself out of the debris, wearing what seems to be Naruko's school uniform. Shaking his head to get the dust and rubbles of his unusually spiky hair, he opened his bright blue eyes, sheepishly grinning at the group. "Eheh, 'sup guys?"

Noticing the deafening silence, the boy blinked (the girls shockingly noticing the very-close relations between the boy and Naruko), bringing up a hand to scratch his whiskered cheeks.

"Err… is there something on my face?"

Oh Naruto, your denseness surprises even me sometimes…

* * *

Da da DUNNNNN!

Ok, so I rushed a little bit on this chapter... To be honest, I was really running low with time, so I just quickly read whatever resources I read, and just sped typed. You have NO idea how many times I misspelled things, lol.

On another note, since Naruko was originally Naruto, it should be obvious that she would still contain some of her male hormones (funny enough).

And so ends the Double Feature of this year. I'm now going hiatus! Spread the word! Cry out tears (manly tears, whatever~)! Read and Review! Favorite! Alert! Whatchamacallit!

And so ends Ignisha's writing occupation!

...

... until 2014.

See ya!


End file.
